Old Kai
|Race=Supreme Kai-Witch Hybrid |Date of birth= c. 75 Million Before Age |Date of death= May 8th, Age 774 (Revived) |FamConnect= Old Witch (fusee) Supreme Kai (descendant) }} Old Kai (老界王神, Rō Kaiōshin) is a deity from the 15th generation of Kai. Personality Old Kai's personality and demeanor are very perverted and self-centred, but with the capability to make a sacrifice at the right time if the need arises, very similar to Master Roshi. He has a very perverted mind and loves Dirty Magazines (as a matter of fact, one of Goku's first bribes to him was loaning him some of Master Roshi's "Girlie Magazines", much to Gohan and Supreme Kai's chagrin). It is shown during the Majin Buu Saga when Goku bribed him of those to find out a power that he was boasting about, but says he can use his vision to see girls play beach volleyball (in the original manga, he simply states he can watch them strip if he needs to). He eventually accepts the offer to be able to kiss an Earth woman; in the original manga, it was porn of one, and in the Japanese version of the anime, it was to grope Bulma's breasts, much like Master Roshi wanted to multiple times throughout Dragon Ball and DBZ. He is also somewhat childish at times, as he throws a tantrum because he "can't see all the action" inside Majin Buu, while also reading comedy comics while powering up Gohan and stating that he can't think on an empty stomach. He also fall's asleep at inappropriate times, once during Gohan's powerup. Despite these tendencies, he can be considered to be one of the wisest characters in the series as he has frequently displayed knowledge that no other Kai has shown, including the Potara fusion, the fact that Buu had followed Goten and Trunks into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and the knowledge of Super Saiyan 4 in Dragon Ball GT. Old Kai has the power to raise a being's ability to their maximum potential and beyond it that nobody else could unlock, including Grand Elder Guru. This was gained from fusing with the Old Witch. He often boasts and calls it his "menacing capacities". The ritual begins with him slowly pacing around the participant for five hours making brief shouts. During that time the participant has to stand patiently. Afterwards, they both sit facing each other for twenty hours, a process that may take longer should the participant's potential be that much higher. During this time the participant must be still, but Old Kai was able to do things such as read, which further frustrated Gohan. He also has other powers like the ability to create objects out of nothing, a power common in the series, and the ability to view things in any world at any time (although for some reason, he was entirely unaware of the Dragon Balls' existence on Earth though he knew all about Majin Buu's reign of terror on the planet). Biography Dragon Ball Z Long before the events of the series, Old Kai was once a youthful and handsome looking being (though still knows about the abilities of the Potara Earrings because of his horrified expression when it was taken) , until one day, an old witch snuck up on him while he was reading a comic book and took one of the Potara Earrings that he was wearing. She put the earring on her ear which caused the two to fuse. This caused him to become an old wrinkly being with a personality befitting of the new form, as well as new magical powers. Some time after this fusion, Old Kai was sealed by an enemy, which according to him was very powerful, but not as powerful as Majin Buu. He was sealed inside the Z Sword due to the enemy fearing his ability to raise a person's power gained from fusing with the witch. During the Majin Buu Saga, Supreme Kai and Kibito were looking for warriors they believed would be strong enough to defeat Majin Buu. They eventually ended up with Gohan and had him remove the Z Sword from its stone encasement. Goku eventually showed up, and started to help Gohan train. To test the blade, Supreme Kai generated the strongest metal in the universe, katcheen, and gave it to Goku to throw. When Gohan hit the metal, the Z Sword broke in half, releasing Old Kai. After Old Kai expressed disappointment in Supreme Kai and Kibito for not breaking the sword's seal yet Gohan, a mortal, was able to break it, Goku tried to test Old Kai's power level by throwing a basic Ki Blast at him, with little enough power for Goten to deflect, and it instead knocked Old Kai down, resulting in Old Kai scolding Goku. Old Kai told them that he could bring out Gohan's latent abilities by doing an "essential ritual". After waiting for well over an entire day, Old Kai had finally unleashed Gohan's hidden potential. After Gohan lost to Super Buu, Old Kai revealed the method of Potara Fusion to Goku and gave him the Potara Earrings to fuse with Gohan, (though Goku would end up fusing with Vegeta, creating Vegito). He then gives up his life to Goku so he can return to Earth to fuse with Gohan and defeat Buu. When they decided to use the Namekian Dragon Balls to restore Earth and revive everyone, Old Kai refused to use them, as he claims that they would disrupt the balance of nature. However, he went along with it when Goku reminded him of his deal regarding his groping/gaining nude pictures of/going on a date with a human woman, with Goku inadvertently admitting in front of Vegeta that the woman in question was Bulma. When Super Buu reverted to Kid Buu, Old Kai went to Namek with Dende and Kibito Kai, where he and the others used the Namekian Dragon Balls to help Goku and Vegeta defeat Kid Buu. Old Kai was brought back to life by the wish made to Porunga to revive everyone who died after the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, and so his halo disappeared after the wish was made. He is seen on Earth at Mr. Satan's banquet after Buu's defeat, along with Kibito Kai, in Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!. Dragon Ball GT In Dragon Ball GT, Old Kai played a prominent part towards the middle of the Baby Saga, by helping Goku's tail grow back to help him fight Baby, which allows Goku to ascend and transform into Super Saiyan 4, for some reason he knew about the SS4 form, indicating that there were SS4 before Goku's time. In the Shadow Dragon Saga, he and Kibito Kai explain to the Z Warriors how the Shadow Dragons were born from the negative energy that was stored in the Dragon Balls, after years of overusing the balls to grant wishes. As the GT series comes to a close, both he and Kibito Kai watch Goku defeat all of the Shadow Dragons and restore the natural order of the universe. Before the Shadow Dragons are born, Old Kai gives an ultimatum to Goku that the Dragon Balls they are using are very dangerous and have the potential to destroy the whole universe. Since he does not provide an explanation, Goku and others assume that he is simply being prudish, and proceed to use the balls without heeding his warning. Later, with the birth of the Shadow Dragons, especially Syn Shenron, the Z warriors are able to understand what Old Kai had feared. Special powers Old Kai gained great magic knowledge and experience due to his fusion with an Old Witch. The magical techniques that he used are: *'Ritual to bring the full potencial of any living being' – Old Kai most powerful technique. After a long and even bizarre ritual (whose length depend of how much power the person in question has to be unlocked), Old Kai is capable of bring the full power of any person that he wants. Old Kai claimed that his (unnamed) enemy sealed him in the Z Sword due to his fear of such power. *'Life Transfusion' – Old kai is capable of exchange the life energy from a living being to a dead one, resurrecting the latter and killing the donator. Since that he was already quite old (having just one last millennium of life, wich is extreme sign of aging considering that his kind can live upon millions of years), he decided to sacrifice his life to resuscitate Goku for him fuse with Gohan after Super Buu absorved Gotenks and Piccolo. Since he was already in te Other World, Old Kai merely gained a halo after giving his life. *'Magic Materialization' – Old Kai conjured a Crystal Ball to see what was happening on Earth. *'Divination' – Through his Crystal Ball, Old Kai is able to see whatnever he wants across the time and space. He used this ability to voice his wisdom and concern over the Z Fighters' fight against Super Buu and Kid Buu, though this ability was temporarily blocked when Buu literaly goes inside of his head, much to Old Kai's chagrin. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Reizō Nomoto, Isamu Tanonaka (Budokai 3) *Ocean Group Dub: Scott McNeil *FUNimation Dub: Kent Williams *Blue Water Dub: Steve Olson *Spanish Dub: Alberto Hidalgo *Portuguese Dub:' Vítor Rocha '(DBZ), Paulo Espírito Santo (DBGT) Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legend'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball GT: Transformation'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' Trivia *Old Kai is sometimes referred to as Elder Kai in the anime. *Despite being dead, Old Kai was able to leave Other World and travel to the world of the living without the help of Fortuneteller Baba. It's possible that his prestigious position in the universe allowed certain privileges to make this possible, or it could be the witch he fused with having the same powers as Baba. *There is a scene where the crystal ball malfunctions and Old Kai says "They don't make crystal balls like they used to." Kibito Kai says "But I made that one myself!" Old Kai was the one who made the crystal ball, not Kibito Kai/Supreme Kai. *When powering up Gohan, Old Kai reads a comic book. At times he is shown flipping the pages backwards, implying that like manga, this comic starts on the last page and goes backwards. However, at other times he is shown flipping the pages forwards. This could be explained by the comic having panels which hold his perverse attention, giving him the desire to turn back to them occasionally. *Old Kai's wisdom has assisted in the creation of three of the series' most powerful transformations by the good side: Ultimate Gohan, Vegito and Super Saiyan 4 Goku. *Before he merged with the witch, Old Kai looked nearly identical to the Eastern Supreme Kai, Except his skin and hair were violet rather than purple. *Old Kai knew of the Super Saiyan 4 transformation, and even called it by name after Goku transformed, yet he did not seem to know why Goku's power level did not increase at all before transforming. Also, in the Kid Buu Saga, he didn't suggest the transformation as a means to beat Buu. *In episode 258, he states that he has trouble digesting Mexican foods, though like the countries mentioned in Movie 7, it does not exist in the Dragon World. *He is the second Kai to experience death during the series, after King Kai (at least on-screen, because the other Supreme Kai's were killed off by Buu long before). *He is the oldest known character in the series. According to the timeline, he is over 75 million years old. *Old Kai and Master Roshi have very similar qualities; both are incredibly old (even for the Kaioshin's race), both are extremely perverted and both have great wisdom for their students. Goku even noted the similarity once when he made a deal with Old Kai to have him unlock his son's full potential. *In Dragon Ball GT, during the Shadow Dragons Saga, in episode 61, Old Kai can be heard listening to the original FUNimation Dragon Ball GT opening theme song, and singing along. *The Ritual dance he performs when unlocking Gohan's hidden power is very similar to Fangs the Vampire's dance when fighting with Krillin. Category:Characters Category:Deities Category:Fusion Category:Males Category:Witches/Wizards Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters